Service Rendered
by Ryker Strom
Summary: After Sebastian bought Blaine's virginity, he realized that having Blaine once simply wasn't enough.


**_A/N:_ ** _First fic for Follower Appreciation Day which I think also will fit Seblaine Bi-weekly Challenge's prompt for "public sex". Prompted by sexualnnuendosftw who said she wanted a fic to go with the Seblaine fanart "**BLOW"** at rykerstrom dot tumblr dot com (/)post(/)33976775972(/)title-blow-sebastian-blaine-note-this-is". This fic is partly inspired by a prompt on GKM where Blaine auctioned his virginity to pay for his university tution except it talked about would happen after the first time. __**To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! Enjoy!_

* * *

SERVICE RENDERED

Sebastian Smythe had tried many kinks in his young but successful life, some of which would no doubt shock even the most adventurous people. But after a while, even the most scandalous kinks had started to get old for him. At first, Sebastian just thought it was because he needed to find new adventures and new ways to spice up his stressful work life, but it wasn't until he fucked Blaine Anderson that Sebastian realized that it had nothing to do with the kink itself.

It had everything to do with the person he was fucking.

Sebastian had expected it to be a one-time thing. After all, Sebastian normally wouldn't do repeats unless the sex was truly spectacular. It was supposed to be a business transaction. Sebastian had won the online auction fair and square, and after all the medical checks had been conducted to verify Blaine's claims, it was only supposed to be one fuck and then Sebastian would pay up based on the auction amount, and they would go their separate ways.

But Sebastian couldn't get Blaine out of his mind afterwards. There was just something innocent and raw about Blaine that drew Sebastian to the teen like a moth to the flame. Sebastian couldn't quite put his fingers on when it happened. Maybe it was after that first time, when Sebastian held Blaine in his arms as he tried to comfort the teen awkwardly while Blaine broke down in anguish; or maybe it was the vulnerable look on Blaine's face when Sebastian first touched him. Whatever it was, Sebastian just knew that after the first time, he had to have Blaine again.

And as luck would have it, apparently Blaine's university tuition cost a hell of a lot more than what his virginity was allegedly worth – which was what brought them to where they were now.

Sebastian Smythe never thought that he would find public sex this much of a turn on.

Sure, Sebastian had had public sex before, but it was one of those kinks that he quickly got tired of, especially when the act was done in a place as unhygienic as a public restroom. But right now, there was something distinctly erotic about having Blaine Anderson on his knees before him with those lips stretched tightly around his cock.

It wasn't planned. They were just going to meet up for coffee and maybe come to some kind of "arrangement". One thing led to another and before Sebastian even realized it, he was shoving Blaine into the restroom and locking the door behind them.

Sebastian let his head fall back against the cold tiled wall of the restroom as he tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, messing up and undoing the gelled curls. Blaine's touches were hesitant as he wrapped his hand around the base of Sebastian's cock, stroking it as he tried to take in more. Sebastian concluded that what Blaine lacked in experience, he definitely made up for in his effort to try.

"Watch the teeth." Sebastian hissed when he felt the scrape.

"Sorry." Long lashes fluttered as Blaine looked down. There was a distinct blush on those cheeks as Blaine resumed his task, pulling back a little before plunging down a bit too fast and choking.

It was a bit frustrating, but at the same time endearing. Sebastian supposed that he could technically give Blaine a walk-through, but he was here to enjoy himself, not to give sex lessons. So instead, Sebastian waited for Blaine to stop coughing and resume the tasks at hand.

This time, it went much smoother as Blaine started to get the hang of things. Blaine pulled off again and used his hand to stroke Sebastian's cock, tightening his grip slightly as Blaine took the groan coming from Sebastian as a sign of approval. Sebastian watched on silently when Blaine leaned in and swirled his tongue at the tip before leaning in and taking in the head, sucking at it gently. Blaine repeated this a few times and took more of Sebastian into his mouth.

Sebastian tightened the grip in Blaine's hair and pulled, earning a small whimper from Blaine. The vibration it caused sent a delicious jolt up Sebastian's cock. Encouraged by Sebastian's reaction, Blaine pulled off a little and plunged down again, his lips stretched impossibly taut around Sebastian's cock as Blaine hollowed his cheeks.

That was all it took for Sebastian to lose control.

Keeping one hand entangled in Blaine's curls, Sebastian's other hand gripped Blaine by this shoulder and held him in place as he fucked into Blaine's mouth. Although Sebastian would much prefer fucking Blaine in other ways, this was not a bad alternative either. Blaine's mouth was hot and wet, and the little sounds he made as Sebastian pushed himself into his mouth were absolutely delicious. It was almost as though that mouth was made to take Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian never thought that one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had in his life would be from a blowjob in a dirty restroom, nor did he expect it to happen by the inexperienced mouth of one Blaine Anderson. But it did. As Sebastian came down from his post-orgasm haze, he let go of Blaine and slumped back against the bathroom wall. Sebastian tugged himself in as he studied the sight before him.

Blaine looked positively sinful; his hair was a mess with his curls completely out of place, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and swollen from all the stretching. The bowtie that Blaine was wearing when they had their coffee now laid on the floor between them, having been pulled off earlier when Sebastian pushed Blaine up against the wall to leave marks on his neck. Blaine had one hand on Sebastian's thigh as he tried to steady himself. The teen was panting slightly as he tried to wipe the cum from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. It was clear that Blaine had tried to swallow but failed. Several drops of cum landed on Blaine's sleeve while more found themselves on Blaine's thigh, the milky white color creating a stark contrast against the red fabric of the jeans that Blaine were wearing.

"Was that—" Blaine's voice was hoarse and strained. He paused to clear his throat and try again. "Was that okay?"

Everything about the way Blaine looked right now said that he had just been owned by Sebastian Smythe. And Sebastian knew, at that moment, that he just had to do this again.

"It was acceptable." Sebastian looked into the mirror across from him and straightened his tie. As much as he would like go for another round and actually fucking Blaine against the wall this time, he had to head back to the office. Sebastian took out three hundred dollars from his wallet and handed it to Blaine. "This is for your service rendered."

The shame that blossomed on Blaine's cheeks as he took the money was undeniably delectable. Unable to resist, Sebastian pulled Blaine in suddenly and crushed his lips to Blaine's, slipping his tongue in a little too roughly as he tasted himself. When Sebastian finally pulled away, he stroke the side of Blaine's face with the back of his hand as Sebastian enjoyed the effect he had on Blaine.

"Come over to my place after school tonight." Sebastian's hand traveled down the length of Blaine's body until it rested on his waist. "We can discuss the rest of the arrangement then."

With those words, Sebastian unlocked the restroom door and stepped out. He was certain that Blaine would come to his place. University tuition was expensive, and Sebastian knew Blaine cared for his schooling and future far too much to drop out. Sebastian knew he had found a way for Blaine to need him, and he definitely plan on making sure that Blaine would have no choice but to come back for more.

(END)


End file.
